Firefox II
Matthew "Matt" Masters, born 16th September 1998, is a vigilante and member of the FA7, who takes the name '''Firefox. '''He is the second person to take this mantle after his father - Alex Masters. He is known for using many fire-based weapons. He is married to fellow vigilante Lightning Strike. History Born to vigilante Alex Masters and an unknown woman, Matthew Masters grew up in Jackam City, where he was good friends with Jake Gemmell. He had good relationships with all of his half-siblings, and when his father married Talia Fawkes, sister of Thatguy I, Matthew quickly warmed to his dad's new wife. At age 12, he found out about his father's vigilantism when his at the time 2 year old sister Clara accidentally found the Foxcave underneath their house whilst looking for the family pet Foxy. From that day on, Matthew felt destined to become Firefox once his father retired, but later that year, Matt was sent to school abroad by his father, in an attempt to discourage his son from taking over his mantle. Whilst at school, he met Alice McFadden, who shared his love for vigilantes, and slowly, the two fell in love. At the age of 18, Matthew returned to Jackam City, just as his father was retiring, temporarily leaving his now girlfriend Alice (who was, unbeknownst to Matt, pregnant) behind. He very quickly managed to convince his father to allow him to take over as Firefox, and began protecting the city as a part of the FA7. Eventually, Alice came to Jackam City and gave birth to twins - Eve and William. Matt and Alice then married. Other FUVerses FUverse 2 Became Dictator of Europe, residing in Brussels, he actively polices the continent personally, however, he does have an army of soldiers from across Europe to help him. He is a tyrant, who uses torture and execution amongst other methods. Mind was twisted and warped after the deaths of Jackman II and Lightning Strike FUverse 3 Despite surviving, Matt has spent all of the invasion in a stable coma, due to an encounter with Zombies, during which he saved other survivors by overloading his suits energy supply, completely overheating his body, and wiping out a whole faction of zombies FUverse 4 Matthew Masters is a political prisoner, who is locked in Guantanamo Bay, because he dared to speak out against All FUverse 5 Mattus Masters is the leader of a Garrison on Hadrian's Wall, who sympathises with the Northerners FUverse 6 Following Thatguy and Jackman's deaths, Firefox declared himself leader of the FA7, he was backed up in his claim by several others, but many others turned their backs on him. He currently leads a team called the FAF, or FA Forever, and is a Public outlaw due to the carnage of the war FUverse 7 Matt Masters is a promising inventor, who is still trying to join others in vigilantism, but has yet to find an efficient and practical way to harness Fire as a weapon. FUverse 8 Firefox became a cold-blooded Mercenary, who doesn't believe in dead or alive, and uses brutal forms of assassination. Despite this, he is one of the most efficient assassins there are in this new world TO BE CONTINUED FUverse 9 The FA7 are a popular Pop group FUverse 10 World is advanced and things like space travel is an everyday occurrence and the FU are "spacelantes" FUverse 11 The FU are all the opposite sexes FUverse 12 The Nazis won World War II and the FA7 are a special Nazi taskforce, wiping out Ally survivors FUverse 13 The FU live in the world where it's an endless 70's era disco FUverse 14 The FU were born and raised during the early 20th century, and live in the 30s. FUverse 15 Derek and Jake were childhood friends and grew up to be mercenaries together, hunting the FU FUverse 16 The world is like a videogame, Scott Pilgrim style FUverse 17 The FU is a a horrible 1960s tv show with bad dialogue and over-the-top action like Batman and Star Trek FUverse 18 It's FUverse 1, but set fifteen years in the future, so Jake, Jamie, Lynzie and Matthew are in their late thirties, etc. FUverse 19 TVs don't exist, and they use Teletubbies instead. FUverse 20 Clothes were never invented FUverse 21 The FU are Glasgow neds and are a gang FUverse 22 Everything is Lego FUverse 23 The FU exists during the Golden Age of Pirates FUverse 24 The original FA7 RP FUverse 25 The FU operate trains and are dicks to each other FUverse 26 Set in a Steampunk Victorian Jackam FUverse 27 A Flashpoint-Style world FUverse 28 A world where Firefox is used as the ball in a variety of sports FUverse 29 A world where the FA members are stuck in endless Shakespeare plays. FUverse 30 The Facebook chat RP, where everything's the same but a little different FUverse 31 The world of Game of Thrones but with FA character FUverse 69 The FU are pornstars